Une lune de miel en sucre noir
by Lithranel
Summary: Une lune de miel pour notre couple vampirique, Carlisle & Esmée... Une lune de miel qui va tourner au désastre...


**Une lune de miel en sucre noir :**

_PDV Esmée :_

- Tu n'es pas très prudent, mon cher Carlisle, dis-je en lâchant un rire.

J'imaginais sa réaction : il lèverait un sourcil et une légère moue barrerait son splendide visage le temps de quelques secondes.

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? demanda celui-ci, amusé, curieux, et peut-être un peu vexé.

- Ton bandeau ne me cache pas tout. Je discerne des ombres.

En effet, l'ombre de la mer infinie et des vagues dansantes s'agitaient derrière le petit bandeau. Carlisle grogna légèrement et le nœud qui retenait le morceau de tissu devant mes yeux se desserra et fini par disparaître, ainsi que le tissu lui-même. Un quart de seconde après, deux mains couvraient mon regard, m'enfermant dans le noir. Je souris. Il ne ce laisserait donc pas abattre.

- Et maintenant ? dit-il.

- Je ne vois plus rien.

- Bien. Problème résolu.

Je le savais en train de sourire. Soudain, une de ses mains se retira, la seconde couvrant à présent la totalité de mon regard, et passa sous mes cuisses. Je fus soulever de là où j'étais assise, mon dos rencontra l'épaule de Carlisle.

- Je vois qu'il y a une solution à tout, lançais-je, amusé.

Le souffle de l'homme qui me tenait dans ses bras parcouru mon cou et des lèvres frôlèrent mes tempes. Je frissonnai de plaisir. Carlisle se mit en marche et le bateau sur lequel nous avions voyagé tangua lorsque nous sautâmes à terre. Le son des pieds sur le sol fut étouffé. Carlisle avait du atterrir sur une surface molle. L'idée que nous étions sur une plage s'imposa à moi. Mais sur quelle plage ? M'avait-il emmené dans une crique américaine perdu entre deux falaises, ou bien une île au milieu d'un océan bleu limpide, peut-être. Je n'osais pas lui demandé, de peur qu'il me réponde d'une voix mystérieuse que je le saurais plus tard. Cette réponse ne ferait qu'agrémenter ma curiosité.

Carlisle fit encore quelque pas avant de s'arrêter.

- Je te conseille d'enlever tes chaussures, dit-il.

Je lui obéi sans tarder et mes chaussures tombèrent sur le sol avec le même bruit étouffé que tantôt. Nous étions bel et bien sur du sable, j'en mettrais ma main à couper.

- Bon, maintenant, je vais te poser au sol. Et pas de questions !

Ses derniers mots m'empêchèrent de lui demander des explications.

- Tu es beaucoup trop mystérieux à mon goût, bougonnais-je lorsqu'il me fit glisser au sol.

Il rit. Mes pieds nus se posèrent sur des petits grains de sable frais qui s'empressèrent de se glisser entre mes doigts de pieds. Quelque agréable sensation que celle du sable sec et frai !

- Tu as les yeux fermés ?

J'acquiesçais en silence. Il retira sa main, mes yeux restèrent clos.

- Quand tu veux, lâcha Carlisle.

Je laissais quelques secondes défiler et ouvrit les yeux. Effectivement, nous étions sur une plage. Mon intelligente déduction – certes simple – me fit sourire. J'inspectais les alentours. La pleine lune illuminait la plage d'une lumière blanche et pure. L'eau bleu sombre reflétait le ciel, paysage miroir ondulant sur les vagues pailletées d'argent. J'humai l'air marin, et un parfum fleuri se mêla à celui des vagues. Je tournai la tête pour voir que les quelques palmiers qui bordaient la plage se transformaient en magnifique arbre au tronc ébène ou orangé, formant une forêt touffu et verdoyante, un duvet d'herbe douce reposant aux pieds des végétaux. Un chemin de terre battue s'y enfonçais et je ne distinguais pas où il menait.

- Des questions, je suppose, dit Carlisle, brisant le silence.

- Oui, une : où sommes nous ?

Il me sourit.

- Mais chez nous, ma chérie.

- Pardon ? Tu veux dire que…

- Pour notre mariage ! Et pour la vie splendide qui s'offre à nous !

Il s'avança vers moi et caressa mon visage avec tendresse.

- Joyeuse nuit de noces, mon amour, dit-il en embrassant mes lèvres. Qu'elle reste à jamais dans nos esprits comme étant la plus belle soirée de notre vie.

Je souris, amusé et émue.

- Toutes les soirées passées avec toi sont unique, dis-je tendrement en posant à mon tour mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Mes mains s'accrochèrent à son cou et ma bouche s'ouvrit, approfondissant le baisé. Sa langue joua avec la mienne. Ses mains se posèrent sur mon dos et descendirent vers mes hanches. Elles passèrent sous mon chemisier et caressèrent avec douceur ma peau. Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes et vinrent se poster à côté de mon oreille.

- Veux-tu continuer la visite, ou nous la continuerons plus tard ?… Quand il fera jour par exemple.

Mes mains déboutonnèrent la chemise de mon mari. Je tournais la tête pour récupérer ses lèvres et dis, entre deux baisés :

- Cette visite me tente vraiment, mais j'ai la sensation que la nuit ne nous permettra pas de voir toutes les merveilles que cache cet endroit.

Ce qui, en soit, n'était pas faux, puisque notre capacité vampirique ne nous permettait pas de voir dans la nuit, mais seulement de nous repérer grâce aux ombres.

- Juste déduction, murmura Carlisle en m'allongea avec douceur sur le sable.

Il retira sa chemise d'un coup d'épaule et déboutonna la mienne par la même occasion. Mon chemisier alla rejoindre son haut. Il retira rapidement tout mes vêtements, puis les siens. Ses baisés se firent plus langoureux. Ses mains parcouraient mon corps avec délicatesse. Notre première nuit. _Notre première fois._

- Imagines-tu le temps qu'il faudrait pour compte le nombre de grain de sable que contient cette plage ?

La question de Carlisle me laissa sans voix, mais je fini par lâcher un rire franc. Je tournai mon visage vers lui et roulai sur le sable, me positionnant face à lui.

- Pourquoi cette question ? demandais-je en lui souriant. Tu comptes compter tous ses grains ?

- Pas que je sache, répondit mon mari d'un haussement d'épaules. C'était une question qui passait dans mon esprit à tout hasard… Mais tout de même ! Combien y a-t-il de grains de sable sur cette plage, à ton avis ?

- Beaucoup, dis-je en m'approchant de son visage. Vraiment beaucoup.

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassai tendrement. Un rayon de soleil vint soudainement caresser ma peau qui se mit à briller de mille feux. Carlisle me regarda. Il sourit et se leva.

- Veux tu savoir où nous vivrons pendant quelques temps ? demanda celui-ci en se rhabillant.

Je fis de même et me tint devant lui, les mains croisées dans mon dos, attendant que mon splendide guide me mène à notre lieu de résidence. J'imaginais une petite maison dans les arbres, faites de bois et de lianes, où il ne me suffirait que d'un saut pour atteindre le palier.

- Prend ma main, me dit Carlisle en me tendant sa main droite.

J'obéi de bon cœur, et il se mit à courir, m'entraînant à sa suite. Nous pénétrâmes dans la forêt par le petit chemin de terre que j'avais vue la veille. Nous parcourûmes une courte distance avant de que j'aperçoive l'orée de la forêt qui donnait sur une prairie. Nous y pénétrâmes en marchant à allure humaine et je découvris une splendide maison. Ses murs étaient en pierre et le toit paraissait plutôt bas. Elle était rectangulaire et ne comportait aucuns étages. Nous en fîmes le tour et je vis que le fond de la maison donnait sur une nouvelle crique isolée. Un mur était couvert de fenêtre. Elles me semblaient très fragiles, mais cela rendait un magnifique effet à notre petit paradis.

- Viens, fit Carlisle en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entré. Entrons.

Il ouvrit la porte de bois clair et nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce. Le salon était plutôt grand. Une large cheminé couvrait un pan de mur et le reste était décoré de bibliothèque de bois marron clair ou de cadre représentant maints paysages idylliques. Un canapé de cuir beige trônait devant le mur de vitre, en face de la cheminé. Quelques plantes vertes complétaient le tout. Au fond du salon, un mur et deux portes. Je m'avançais vers celle de gauche. Je l'ouvris et découvris une salle de bain. Ni trop petite, ni trop grande, elle me semblait très confortable. Une large baignoire couvrait un coin de la pièce, tandis que le reste était occupé par un lavabo blanc, un meuble en bois et quelques bougies. Je refermais la porte et ouvris celle de droite. C'était la chambre. Un grand lit en bois blanc la remplissait. Deux tables de chevet l'encadraient. Une porte s'ouvrait sur l'extérieure et donnait sur la crique.

- Alors ? me demanda Carlisle et se posant face à moi.

- Cette maison est magnifique ! Mais comment l'as-tu découvert ?

Soudain, je remarquais une petite erreur de l'architecte : il n'y avait pas de cuisine. Comment un humain pouvait-il vivre dans une maison qui… ? Non, à moins que cette maison n'ai pas été créée pour un humain.

- Ce n'est tout de même pas toi qui l'as construite ? m'exclamais-je.

Carlisle passa une main dans ses cheveux, fière.

- Tu sais, j'ai longtemps vécu seul. J'ai découvert cette île en 1839. J'ai eu tout le temps nécessaire pour me construire une habitation. Lorsque je t'ai… transformé, j'ai su au fond de moi que… qu'il nous arriverait quelque chose. Je me suis souvenue de cette maison, j'y suis retourné un moment pour la nettoyer et la modifié. Et puis je t'ai demandé en mariage.

Je ne sus que répondre, l'émotion m'ayant saisi trop violemment. Je sautai néanmoins au cou de Carlisle et l'embrassai tendrement. Il répondit à mon baisé, me faisant tournoyer dans la pièce.

- Merci, dis-je simplement lorsqu'il me reposa au sol, merci pour tout Carlisle.

- Non, c'est moi. Merci d'avoir dit oui.

Il me serra contre lui et je fourrais ma tête dans son cou. Si heureuse. Si heureuse… Moi qui croyais que rien n'aurait pus troubler ce bonheur, je me trompai. Malheureusement, je me trompai…

Une semaine que nous étions là. Une semaine de bonheur à l'état pur, si vous voulez tout savoir. Le sourire n'avait pas quitté mes lèvres depuis notre arrivé. Entre baignades, promenades et nuit d'amour, rien n'aurait pus me faire plus plaisir.

En cette journée ensoleillée, Carlisle était plongée dans un vieil ouvrage à la reliure abîmé.

- Carlisle ? commençais-je.

- Hmm ?...

- Je vais chasser.

- Hmm hmm…

- Tu pourrais au moins lever les yeux de ton livre quand je te parle ! lâchais-je dans un rire.

Ses yeux se soulevèrent légèrement et me fixèrent, malicieux, puis ils retombèrent sur le livre. Je secouais la tête, amusé, et sortit en fredonnant un air quelconque. Soudain, j'entendis un son provenant de l'intérieure de la maison : Carlisle c'était mis à chanter !

- Promenons dans les bois, pendant que le loup n'y est pas ! Si le loup y était, il nous mangerait ! Mais comme il n'y est pas, il ne nous mangera pas !

Sa voix se perdit dans mes rires et je me remis en chemin, hilare. Je courus sur quelques kilomètres, les cheveux au vent. Soudain, je m'arrêtais net. Une odeur chatouillait mes narines. Et je ne la connaissais pas, cette odeur. Elle était désagréable d'ailleurs. Je fouillais le morceau de forêt dans lequel je m'étais arrêté et mes yeux tombèrent sur un point noir gisant au sol. Je le ramassais délicatement. Plutôt étrange, comme chose. Elle ne venait certainement pas de la forêt, voilà une chose dont j'étais sûr. Pas plus gros qu'un grain de sucre, elle semblait aussi noire que l'était la nuit la plus sombre. Comme un petit gouffre sans fin entre mes doigts. Soudain, le grain quitta mes doigts et s'envola dans les airs. Je sursautai et reculai de plusieurs pas. J'entendis un bourdonnement et une nuée de grains semblable à celui que je tenais dans ma main la seconde plus tôt se massa devant moi. Ils s'entrechoquèrent, se collèrent, formèrent une masse d'abord sans forme, puis prit une apparence humaine. Brusquement, je ne me tenais plus devant une nuée de grains noirs, mais devant un homme de haute carrure. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille tombaient sur sa nuque et son sourire sarcastique me rappelaient quelqu'un…

- Charles… murmurais-je, horrifié.

- Tu me reconnais ma douce ! s'écria t-il en faisant un pas vers moi.

Je reculais, la peur rongeant mon ventre. Non ! Cela ne se pouvait ! Pas maintenant… Pas maintenant…

- Allons allons ! N'ai point peur, je ne te ferais pas de mal.

- Penses tu vraiment que je vais te croire ? crachais-je.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent puis il ses détendit. Il semblait beaucoup trop sûr de lui.

- Tu es vraiment ravissante tu sais, me dit-il d'un ton enjôleur. Tu l'as toujours été, mais la vampirisation t'a réussi ! Mais… qu'as-tu donc fais à tes yeux ?

En apercevant les yeux rouges de mon ancien mari, je sursautais.

- Je ne bois pas de sang humain, dis-je, écœuré. Je bois du sang animal.

- Foutaises ! s'écria t-il, ce qui me fit sursauter.

Il fut soudain tout près de moi. Son odeur était agréable, mais d'un autre côté, elle me donnait envie de vomir. Il caressa mes cheveux et sa bouche vint toucher mon cou. Je reculai pour me séparer de lui, mais il attrapa mon bras et me serra contre lui.

- Tu m'as manqué chérie, dit-il en faisant remonter ses lèvres vers ma bouche.

De ma main libre je lui collai une gifle magistrale. Il me lâcha et je me mis à courir.

- Cours, cours, petite chose, ricana t-il. Tu n'iras pas bien loin. Tu es à moi !

A peine avais-je fais quelque pas que je m'écroulai sur le sol. Charles s'allongea sur moi de tout son poids et repris sa course dans mon cou. Soudain, il ne fut plus là. Je relevai la tête. Devant moi ce tenait un homme, de dos, qui n'était pas Charles.

- Carlisle ! m'exclamais-je en reconnaissant mon mari.

- Recules Esmée, dit celui-ci en voyant que Charles bandait ses muscles.

- Qui es-tu pour te placer entre moi et ma femme ? gronda Charles.

- Son mari, répondit Carlisle calmement.

Charles eu un air ahurie qui se changea presque aussitôt en fureur.

- Mensonges !

Je me relevais et m'approchais de Carlisle. Il banda ses muscles et me fit reculer de quelque pas.

- Le seul mari qu'Esmée n'ai jamais eu, c'est moi !

- Pardon de vous décevoir, mais après sa transformation, que j'ai moi-même effectué !, nous nous sommes mariés.

- Comment avez-vous osez… ?

Charles était dans une telle fureur que je cru qu'il allait étriper Carlisle.

- Cette femme était mariée !

- Mais il n'était pas prévu que vous soyez à votre tour transformer en vampire, rajouta Carlisle d'un ton un peu ironique.

Charles lui fonça littéralement dessus. Carlisle l'évita facilement en m'entraînant avec lui.

- Enfin ! morigéna t-il. Mais calmez-vous ! La violence ne règle pas les choses !

- Elle va régler celle là !

Et il attrapa mon mari à la gorge pour le balancer au loin dans la forêt. Satisfait, il s'approcha de moi.

- Enfin seul, dit-il calmement.

Carlisle réapparu soudain et sauta sur le dos de Charles. Ce dernier essaya de se libérer, mais Carlisle le serra de toutes ses forces. Puis, au dernier moment, il sauta par-dessus mon ancien mari, lui arrachant un bras au passage. Charles bascula dans le vide, car nous nous étions inconsciemment rapprochés d'une falaise. Je vis, avec horreur, que ce n'était pas fini. Un nuage de grain noir vola vers moi. Je fus précipité au sol, Carlisle allongé sur moi. Lorsque nous nous relevâmes, le bras et le nuage noir avait disparue, laissant une odeur désagréable dans l'air. Je regardai la falaise, n'étant plus capable de coller deux mots. Soudain, je fus dans les bras de Carlisle. Il me serra contre lui et je me laissais glisser dans son étreinte de fer.

- C'est fini, souffla t-il.

- Non… non… murmurais-je dans un sanglot, ça ne peux pas recommencer. Il va me chercher encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je lui appartienne entièrement. Et alors je passerais une éternité dans la douleur et l'humiliation.

- Il y a quelque chose que tu oublie, Esmée, dit calmement Carlisle. Tu m'appartiens déjà entièrement.

Une pulsion d'amour m'obligea à répondre à ses dires d'un long et tendre baisé. Il y répondit avec passion. Je fourrais ma tête dans son cou et soupirais, encore tremblante.

- Carlisle ? dis-je dans un murmure.

- Ma chérie ?

- J'ai peur.

- Moi aussi. La peur est un sentiment humain, Esmée, il est normal que tu sois effrayé.

- Nous ne sommes pas humain.

- Si tu te dis, dans ta tête, que tu es humaine, tu le seras. Esmée, tu es plus humaine que n'importe quel humain.

Il se recula et prit mon visage entre ses mains.

- Je t'aime Esmée, et je ne laisserais jamais personne nous séparer.

- Seul la mort empêchera Charles de nous harceler, encore et encore…

- Alors je deviendrais un meurtrier, au nom de l'amour que je te porte.

Je plongeais mes yeux dans ceux de mon amour et j'y lu un amour à l'état pur. Je ne résistai pas à l'envie de l'embrasser et déposais tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- Esmée, calme toi, rit Carlisle en posant ses deux mains sur mes hanches. Une semaine que tu guettes le retour de Charles ! Il ne reviendra pas avant longtemps !

Au prénom de mon ancien mari, je frissonnais.

- Allons, embrasse-moi plutôt.

Je souris. Carlisle ne perdait donc jamais sa bonne humeur ! Je me décidais de lui faire une fausse joie. J'approchais lentement mon visage du sien. Allongé sur le sable, il n'osait bouger pour le moment. J'effleurais délicatement son cou. Il frémit et je le remarquais. Un sourire se forma sur mes lèvres. J'embrassais sa peau blanche du bout des lèvres, puis je remontais doucement vers ses lèvres. Il tourna la tête pour m'embrasser, mais je me retirais et me mis à courir sur la plage, hilare. Il se leva et se mit à me courir après.

- Tu veux jouer à ça ? me cria t-il en accélérant.

Il me sauta dessus et nous roulâmes au sol. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de rire. Contre toutes attentes, Carlisle m'embrassa avec fougue. Je répondis amoureusement à son baisé. Soudain, il ne fut plus là. Je me relevais, hésitante. Etait-ce encore une de ses blagues ?

- Carlisle ? demandais-je prudemment.

Je tournais mon regard vers la droite et fut saisi d'horreur. Charles tenait fermement Carlisle. Tout deux me fixait. Les lèvres de Carlisle bougèrent sans produire aucun son : « cours ». Je secouais négativement la tête. Une haine sans fin me consumait de l'intérieure.

- Lâche le Charles, dis-je, menaçante. Il ne t'a rien fait.

- Il t'embrassait ! gronda t-il.

- Parce que nous sommes mariés, bougre d'idiot !

- Non… Non, tu es marié avec moi !

- Plus maintenant ! Oh ! Ce que tu peux être agaçant !

Il lâcha Carlisle qui s'écrasa au sol. Charles fut sur moi. Il pressa mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa sauvagement. Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il décolla ses lèvres et me murmura à l'oreille.

- Je vais le tuer, Esmée… Je vais le tuer et tu seras à moi. Ou alors tu l'oublie et tu m'embrasses.

Sans hésiter, je plaquais mes lèvres sur celle de mon ancien mari. Il colla ses mains dans le bas de mon dos et me rapprocha de son corps. Il entrouvrit la bouche pour approfondir le baisé et joua avec ma langue. La nausée me prit et je me reculais, cherchant mon souffle.

- Désolé Charles, mais je ne peux pas…

Je me déplaçais rapidement à côté de Carlisle.

- C'est lui, et personne d'autre.

Charles devint soudain rouge.

-Très bien, dans ce cas… dis lui adieu !

Un jet de grain noir fonça vers nous. Sans même réfléchir, je me jetais devant Carlisle et me prit les grains noir de plein fouet. Ils entrèrent en moi, par le nez, les oreilles, la bouche. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Je voulais hurler, mais je ne pus que m'écraser au sol, mon corps secoué par des spasmes douloureux. Trois cris fusèrent : celui de Carlisle, celui de Charles et… non, ce n'était pas le mien.

Edward apparut soudain dans mon champ de vision. Et le noir m'atteint. Je sombrais…

_PDV Carlisle :_

En désespoir de cause, je sautai sur Charles. L'odeur de mon fils se mêla à celle de mon amour et de mon ennemi. Quelques secondes à peine nous suffirent à tailler Charles en pièce. Edward y mit le feu, je n'en avais pas le courage. Je me jetais à côté d'Esmée. Ses yeux or, d'habituel plein de vie, était mort, froid, glacé… comme l'était son corps. Je la pris dans mes bras et m'asseyais à même le sol.

- Esmée, murmurais-je, la voix détruite, réveille toi, Esmée.

- Carlisle, dit Edward en s'approchant de moi. Carlisle, je ne l'entends plus… Je suis désolé.

Des grains noir me faisant penser à du sucre noir coulèrent de sa bouche. Je les regardais rejoindre le corps brûlant de mon ennemi, impuissant. Elle ne pouvait pas être… Elle ne pouvait pas être…

- NON ! Ce n'est pas possible Edward… pas possible.

J'appuyais son visage contre le mien, la serrai contre moi… Rien à faire, elle ne bougeait plus. Rien… aucune réaction. Je levai les yeux vers Edward, dans l'espoir qu'il me rassure. Mais celui-ci baissa les yeux, désolé.

- Esmée… non… non…

Le jour tomba, la nuit passa, et je la veillais encore et encore…Une chanson me revint en tête : _Promenons dans les bois, pendant que le loup n'y est pas ! Si le loup y était, il nous mangerait ! Mais comme il n'y est pas, il ne nous mangera pas ! _Le loup était venu et Esmée s'était fait croquer. Et je n'avais rien fait pour la défendre. Mon amour, ma seule vie…

Edward ne disait rien, il regardait celle qui avait été comme une mère, les yeux dans le vague. Le second jour passa aussi, sans qu'aucun de nous ne bouge. Nous pourrions rester ainsi des jours et des jours… Je voulais qu'elle se réveille. Je veux qu'elle se réveille !

- Esmée, ouvre les yeux ma chérie… s'il te plait.

Soudain, dans un murmure, alors que le soleil se couchait lentement, j'entendis ses quelques paroles :

- _Promenons dans les bois, pendant que le loup n'y est pas… Si le loup y était, il nous mangerait… Mais comme il n'y est pas, il ne nous mangera pas…_

Le visage d'Edward s'éclaira. Je fixais Esmée. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement.

- Coucou mon cœur, dit-elle d'une faible voix.

Je la serrais dans mes bras avec force.

- Tu es là… murmurais-je. Esmée tu es vivante… Tu es là !

- Tu ne te débarrasseras pas aussi facilement de moi, Carlisle.

- Quelle idée ! m'écriais-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle semblait fatigué, mais heureuse.

- Carlisle, écoute, dit-elle.

Elle approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille et murmura :

- Tu te souviens de mon rêve le plus cher, n'est-ce pas ?

Je murmurais un « oui » en réponse. Elle avait toujours voulu un enfant.

- Il y a une solution à tout, Carlisle… Tu va être papa.

Elle prit ma main et la déposa sur son ventre. Puis elle m'embrassa…


End file.
